


Surrender

by lionofwrath



Series: Fall [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofwrath/pseuds/lionofwrath
Summary: Chris and Albert celebrate moving in together.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Did I put everything I could think of in here? Not quite, but it was a good attempt I hope.
> 
> One extra note, there are a couple very minor references to past non-consensual sex but since it's only about two lines, I haven't tagged it.

‘I believe you promised me something.’ Albert tilted his head at Chris, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

‘Making love to you? Yeah, you up for it?’ Chris glanced down at his groin.

He sighed at the terrible attempt at a joke. ‘Forget it. I’ve changed my mind.’

Chris laughed, crowding him against the bed to kiss him. ‘No, you haven’t.’ He reached up to Albert’s neck, fiddling with the zipper of his shirt. ‘Let me undress you?’

Albert didn’t reply immediately, more to delay his own inevitable surrender than to test Chris, he already knew that Chris wouldn’t touch him without his explicit consent. ‘Yes.’ He watched as Chris’ eyes dropped to his task, pulling the zipper down before reaching back up, slipping his hands between the fabric and Albert’s skin to slide it off his shoulders. Chris threw it aside to work on his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees before tipping him backwards onto the bed. Albert huffed indignantly as he landed on his back, Chris catching his feet to remove his pants completely. Those were also casually tossed somewhere, Chris keeping his grip on Albert’s ankles. ‘You’re finding those for me later.’ He warned, some of the gravity of the threat lost considering his current position.

Chris didn’t seem concerned, shrugging as he stared down at him with an almost disconcerting grin. ‘That’s what you’re worried about now?’

‘Distract me then.’ Albert purred, pressing his toes into Chris’ shoulder. Chris turned his head to kiss the arch of that foot, sliding his hand down the back of his calf. He freed his other leg, hooking his heel around Chris’ hip and dragging him closer, but instead of falling Chris rather agilely retained his balance.

‘Don’t rush me.’

‘Hmm.’ Admittedly, he did like Chris taking charge, ever since the first time they had fucked when Chris had been surprisingly forceful and Albert had found out how much he enjoyed submitting to him.

One hand gripped the back of his knee, the other sliding down his inner thigh, the roughness of Chris’ calloused fingers against his skin making him shiver a bit in pleasure. ‘Thought you wanted to be worshipped.’

Albert laughed. ‘This isn’t quite what I had in mind.’

The fingers Chris was stroking up and down his leg paused. ‘Should I stop?’

‘No!’ His face heated at his own vehemence, but Chris just chuckled, breath warm against his ankle. He growled in arousal and frustration.

Chris leaned over him, pushing him aggressively into the bed to kiss him. Albert moaned into his mouth, tangling his hand in Chris’ hair to kiss him deeply. ‘I love you.’ Chris whispered, moving from his mouth to kiss his neck. His hand tightened in Chris’ hair even as he tilted his head back, baring his throat submissively. Teeth closed on the edge of his shoulder, nipping lightly as if Chris couldn’t decide whether to bite down or not. He gasped as instead Chris sucked a bruise into his skin, the discomfort and the mark fading as soon as it was made. ‘That’s not fair.’ Chris muttered, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. Albert laughed and Chris kissed him again to shut him up.

A hand pressed firmly into his chest to hold him in place as Chris shifted backwards, sliding down his body. He groaned, arching up to rub his cock against Chris’ still-clothed chest as Chris sank to his knees between his legs. Chris skimmed his hand across his chest, his stomach, brushing the edge of his pubic hair. Gripping Albert’s thigh where his leg was still draped across his shoulder, Chris pressed lightly against his other one to make him spread his legs wider.

‘Y’know.’ Chris slid his hand up, winding his fingers through the curls around his cock.

‘What?’ Albert groaned, already hard from Chris’ earlier attentions.

Chris snickered. ‘The STARS teams had a bet going about whether or not you’re a natural blond.’

‘What?’ He growled, bracing himself on a forearm so he could glare at Chris. The idea wasn’t doing his arousal any good but seeing Chris watching him from between his legs was and he dropped back to the bed with a sigh as Chris kept combing his fingers through his hair.

‘The first one was what colour your eyes are. Were.’

He stared at the ceiling, he didn’t really want to know but a morbid curiosity made him ask. ‘What was your guess?’

Chris rubbed the back of his hand against Albert’s inner thigh, making him hiss. ‘Green. I thought they’d be something unusual.’ There was a certain amount of relief in knowing that Chris had expected something different from the truth since it was no longer reality. Unaware of his line of thought, Chris laughed. ‘They’re really unusual now.’ He tensed at the accusation but Chris smoothed his hands over his thighs soothingly. ‘Relax, you have pretty eyes.’

‘Chris.’ Albert wasn’t even sure what he was protesting.

‘What? I can’t compliment my stunningly beautiful lover?’

He shivered. Lover. That was what he was to Chris, with all the importance and intimacy attached to the word. Chris’ hand pressed against his cock as he moved, and he raised his head again to see Chris staring at the pale blond strands as if fascinated. He groaned and dropped his head back.

‘Anyway, after we found that out the next topic was your hair.’

Albert hadn’t even heard it but Chris had apparently found some lube because the finger that pressed in behind his balls was wet. ‘Why are we still talking about this?’ He panted, equally aroused and annoyed.

‘Because I was right about you being blond.’ Chris said smugly, slick fingers circling the base of his cock.

‘Wonderful.’ The word was more moan than sarcasm as he arched into the touch. Something warm and wet ran across the head of his cock and he looked down again, watching Chris’ tongue lap at him. ‘Fuck.’ As much as he wanted to watch it was too much effort to sit up. At least Chris had stopped talking. Chris planted a firm hand on his hip, the other still wrapped around his cock, holding him down as Chris greedily licked pre-come off him. He shuddered, digging his fingers into the sheets and his heel into Chris’ back but he wasn’t going to risk grabbing Chris’ hair or thrust into his mouth. Chris’ mouth closed over the head of his cock, sucking lightly to make him whine and twitch. The fingers around his cock slid down to rub his rim, and he gasped as the first one slipped inside. Chris took him deeper as another finger pressed into him, his body jerking as Chris hit his prostate, tongue working over his slit. ‘Chris.’ He pleaded, caught between the pleasure of the fingers inside his ass and the heat of Chris’ mouth around his cock. Chris twisted his fingers and Albert moaned as he came, feeling Chris swallow around his cock. He shuddered as Chris stroked him a few more times then eased away to lean over him again. Chris was flushed, his breathing too fast, and he felt a thrill at the thought he had caused it. ‘That’s it?’ He mocked, even though he was still trembling.

‘Nope, just warming you up.’ Chris kissed him, letting him taste himself, smoothing his messy hair back from his face. Clothing rubbed against his skin as Chris moved.

‘Fuck, you’re still dressed.’ Albert hissed in irritation, grabbing a handful of Chris’ shirt and tugging threateningly.

Hastily, Chris grabbed his hand, stopping him from pulling, and reluctantly he let Chris pry his fingers off the fabric. ‘I’ll take them off.’

‘Good.’ He muttered, watching from his prone position as Chris quickly stripped, the display unintentionally comical as he fumbled with his socks and almost fell. Albert didn’t even try to conceal his laughter.

‘Thanks, Al.’ Chris muttered, crossing his arms as he approached the bed again to stand over him. He took a moment to enjoy the view, tracing his eyes over Chris’ muscular body, he appreciated that strength even more when it was being used to hold him down. ‘So, I’ve noticed something, about you.’ Chris studied him thoughtfully. ‘You recover fast. Like, really fast.’

‘I have a short refractory period due to my virus.’ He confirmed, watching Chris just as carefully.

‘That was disturbingly scientific.’

‘I am a scientist, Chris.’ Albert rolled his eyes. ‘I tested out all my abilities and any side-effects quite thoroughly.’ Though admittedly that particular one hadn’t been of much importance, some curious masturbation had been enough at the time.

‘Sexy.’ Chris grimaced.

Albert shook his head in exasperation, smirking despite that. ‘Isn’t that why you’re asking? You’re volunteering to help me… run an experiment?’

Chris shuddered a little. ‘No offense, Al, but when you say that it just sounds creepy.’

‘Fine.’ He growled, offended. ‘You tell me why you’re asking.’

Chris grinned, obviously back on track. ‘I’m wondering how many times I can make you come before you can’t take it anymore.’ Albert licked suddenly dry lips, he wasn’t often struck speechless but the matter-of-fact way Chris said that did it. ‘You ok with that?’

‘Yes.’ He managed to say.

‘Roll over.’

Albert narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he was getting hard again so he did as requested, groaning as his cock rubbed against the sheets. Before he could change position more Chris pressed a hand into his lower back, pinning him where he was. He struggled against it a bit, making Chris have to exert his strength to keep him still, but they both knew his meagre resistance was more for show than because he actually wanted to get away. The weight kept him from getting enough leverage to get his knees under him though and he kicked his feet in the air in a petty demonstration of his annoyance.

‘Stop that.’

The light slap on his ass made him buck, turning his head to glare at Chris. ‘Did you just spank me?’ The second slap was harder, sending a jolt of pleasure right to his cock and he moaned.

‘No kicking. Or I’ll have to spank you properly.’ Chris grinned, his eyes alight in excitement.

Albert considered the threat, recognising that Chris was offering him a chance to stop, then met Chris’ gaze and very deliberately waved one of his feet. Chris’ hand darted out, the solid strike to his ass making him bounce on the bed, two more slaps following quickly. ‘Fuck.’ He breathed, writhing into the wet mess of pre-come gathering under his stomach.

‘Had enough?’

Almost reluctantly Albert pressed his feet together to keep them still, not quite able to admit even to himself how hard he was from the mild spanking. Chris’ hand landed softly on his ass again, keeping him down as Chris leaned across him, petting his hair.

‘You’re beautiful.’ Chris whispered into his ear and he shivered at the words more than the kiss that followed. More kisses were pressed to his neck and shoulders, as Chris mouthed down his spine, stroking the curve of his ass. Another quick slap distracted him, then Chris’ slick fingers were sliding against his rim. ‘You ok?’

‘Yes.’ Albert hissed as Chris’ fingers pushed inside him, then stopped abruptly.

‘Damn, you’re tight.’

He groaned, unwilling to waste time explaining side-effects again when he was this aroused. ‘I heal fast.’

‘Shit. I didn’t know that meant this.’ Chris sounded far too thrilled at the knowledge, wiggling the fingers buried inside Albert as if in demonstration.

‘Yes, this.’ He moaned, not caring if he made sense or not, needing Chris to shove his fingers in further. ‘Now fuck me.’

Chris kissed his back again, working him open gently and making him twitch every time Chris brushed his prostate. The hand on his ass restricted his movements, only making him more aroused as he desperately tried to grind his aching cock against the sheets under him, gripping the fabric with his fingers just to have something to hold onto. He whimpered as Chris withdrew his fingers, the feeling of his body opening wider as more pushed back inside him making him moan. Chris’ thumb stroked over his stretched rim and he whined, trying to fuck himself back onto the fingers that pressed into his prostate. ‘Chris.’

‘I’m here.’ His breath was warm on Albert’s back.

‘Don’t make me beg.’ He pleaded, too far gone to care if he sounded pathetic. Chris eased the pressure off his ass, sliding a hand under him to rub the head of his cock, until he came fast and hard, shuddering and clenching around the fingers inside him. The sheer pleasure made thinking impossible and by the time he was semi-coherent Chris had already moved off him.

‘I’ll be back in a minute.’ Chris kissed his shoulder again and he felt the bed shift as Chris stood up.

He was perfectly content to lie where he was, panting to regain his breath, shivering slightly as sweat dried on his skin. His fingers cramped and he forced himself to release the sheets, realising he’d ripped them at some point. That Chris could make him lose that much control was worrying, but it was still difficult to think clearly past the pleasant ache between his legs.

‘I brought you some water.’ The bed sank as Chris sat back down.

Albert rolled over, struggling to sit up, grabbing Chris’ arm as he attempted to help. Using the man as support he managed to make it upright and lean against Chris’ shoulder. He gulped at the offered water, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth was. ‘You didn’t have to.’ It was more of an observation than a complaint.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and down his back. ‘Don’t be difficult Al, just let me take care of you.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that.’ Albert stared at the glass of water, blaming his over-emotional state on the sex. ‘I’m not used to… this. Being with someone who… cares.’ He wasn’t exactly sure what his point was, he hadn’t worked out yet how to tell Chris that he was only the second person he trusted enough to give himself to.

Chris seemed to glean some meaning from the words. ‘It’s ok, we’ll figure it out together. That’s how a relationship works.’

Since Chris most likely had greater experience in the matter, Albert merely nodded, drinking the rest of the water in silence.

Chris took the glass from him, passing him a damp washcloth. ‘I thought you might want to clean up a bit.’

‘Is there any point?’ He raised an eyebrow at Chris, but wiped himself off anyway.

‘I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while I wreck you.’

‘Very considerate.’ Albert sprawled backwards onto the bed, smirking as he watched Chris’ eyes linger appreciatively on his body. He raised his arms above his head, arching his back in an exaggerated stretch, surprised that he felt slightly tired, maybe Chris actually was going to wear him out. ‘Tell me how you want me.’

Chris shuddered, obviously aroused but he replied with a speed that indicated planning. ‘On your stomach.’ Albert obliged, rolling over and making sure he was in the middle of the bed this time instead of on the edge. ‘Up on your knees.’ He levered himself up onto his hands and knees, glancing over his shoulder at Chris as he moved behind him. Chris shook his head, smoothing a hand up his spine to press between his shoulderblades. ‘Put your head down.’ Albert obediently dropped to his forearms, flushing as he realised how exposed he was, and he groaned and buried his face in the sheets. His traitorous body didn’t care that he was embarrassed, simply thinking about what Chris might do to him while he was in such a humiliating position was enough to make him hard. ‘Al, you ok?’

‘Yes.’ He gritted his teeth, both grateful that Chris had asked, and desperate for Chris to just touch him. A hand ran over his ass and he relaxed into the caress. Chris cupped his ass cheeks, spreading them apart, thumbs rubbing the edge of his rim. And then he jumped as something warm and wet ran along the length of his ass.

‘Easy.’ Chris’ breath was warm against his hole as he leaned in to give him another long, slow lick. It still made him jump a bit even though he was expecting it this time. ‘You ok?’ He could hear the worry in Chris’ voice.

‘I’ve never-’ Albert swallowed, he wasn’t very good at admitting to being inexperienced at anything, but he knew Chris wasn’t going to continue until he said he was alright. ‘I’ve never been fucked like this before.’

‘Really?’ Instead of the amusement he had expected, Chris sounded intrigued. ‘No one’s ever eaten out your absolutely perfect ass?’

He couldn’t decide if that was flattery or not, and when Chris licked him again, he didn’t care. ‘You’re my first.’ He confirmed, gasping out the words, excited at the idea of Chris being the only one to take him like this.

‘God, I’m lucky.’ Chris muttered, stroking him.

‘Yes.’ Albert hissed, meaning it in more ways than just the present situation. ‘You are.’

As Chris dragged his tongue across his rim, long, slow licks that made him writhe, he relaxed into the sensation. He moaned, rocking his hips against nothing, his cock heavy between his legs as a finger pressed inside him. Another followed, stretching him open and then Chris was licking into him. ‘Fuck.’ It was like nothing he had ever felt and he just gave into the pleasure, whining and panting into the sheets. Saliva and lube ran down his balls, his legs shaking, his cock throbbing in time with his too fast heartbeat. He pressed back onto Chris’ tongue, desperate for the wet pressure. The hand on his aching cock was a relief, and he came with a whimper, Chris’ tongue still inside him. He almost fell, Chris’ hands on his hips the only thing keeping him up on his knees.

‘You ok?’ Chris’ hand slid up his sweat-soaked back to stroke his equally sweaty hair.

‘Yeah.’ Albert mumbled, it was all he could manage at the moment.

‘Good.’ The head of Chris’ cock nudged at his wet hole and he whimpered again as Chris pushed into him. He gasped into his arms, head still down as Chris moaned, rocking against him a bit. It was still too much, too fast, the awful-blissful pain-pleasure overwhelming him.

‘Stop moving.’ Albert snarled, genuinely angry, while pain wasn’t something that normally bothered him, this was a little too close to memories he refused to acknowledge.

‘Sorry.’ Chris stilled instantly, rubbing his lower back in apology as he gave him time to recover. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I heard you.’ Albert hadn’t meant it to be as harsh as it sounded, he trusted Chris and knew the apology was sincere. He reached back to run his fingers over the hand on his hip, grabbing Chris’ wrist. ‘Don’t move.’ After giving himself a moment to breathe he pushed backwards, fucking onto Chris’ cock in short, controlled motions.

‘Fuck, Al.’ Chris’ hands tightened on his hips.

‘Don’t move.’ Albert warned again, enjoying the brief switching of power. It wouldn’t last, and truthfully he didn’t want it to, but while he had control he was going to ruthlessly exploit it. He clenched around Chris’ cock, listening to the ragged moans he pulled out of Chris as he desperately fought not to thrust, his fingers digging into Albert’s hips.

‘Let me fuck you, please.’ Chris begged.

‘Say it again.’ He demanded, the sheer need in Chris’ voice perfect. His own arousal was quickly returning, his panting breaths turning into moans as the small movements made him hard.

‘Please, Al. Let me fuck you.’

‘Yes.’ Albert released Chris’ wrist, willingly surrendering control back.

‘Turn over, first.’

He laughed breathlessly. ‘Take your cock out of me then.’

‘I’ll help you, you’re flexible enough to do it.’ Chris gripped his thigh, doing most of the work of manoeuvring him around, the slow twisting of Chris’ cock inside him making him writhe uncontrollably and the whole thing much more difficult. He managed to avoid kicking Chris at least, even if that was mostly due to Chris keeping a firm grasp on his legs.

Finally, they were facing each other and while he usually found it difficult to meet Chris’ gaze during sex, this time it wasn’t. Instead he craved the vulnerability that came with the intimacy, knowing that Chris loved him, that he was the sole focus of all the devotion and adoration in those lovely blue eyes. Idly, he wondered if Chris had always looked at him like that, and he’d simply never noticed before now. He tangled a hand in Chris’ hair, dragging him down into a rough kiss. ‘Fuck me, Chris.’

Chris shuddered, bracing himself as he dropped his head to Albert’s shoulder, rocking into him in slow movements. The light pressure against his prostate was maddening and he knew that Chris was taking revenge for earlier. His cock was stroked just as gently, the pleasure gradually building as his body tensed, desperate for release. Suddenly Chris stopped moving and he whined in frustration when he was denied. In a fit of need he reached down, trying to make Chris keep going. ‘Not yet.’ Chris whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling it away.

‘Chris.’ He growled, flexing his fingers against Chris’.

‘Not yet.’ Chris said firmly, despite the strain in his voice from his efforts. Albert forced his hand to relax, not wanting to hurt Chris as he laced their fingers together. Then Chris started thrusting again, taking him to the edge before easing off. He bit his lip, writhing against Chris’ weight holding him down, twisting his fingers into the sheets.

The next time Chris edged him he locked his hand around Chris’ throat, squeezing gently. ‘Do that again.’ Albert dared, baring his teeth in warning. Chris grinned back, his eyes a bit too wild and did it again. He arched under Chris, snarling at the denial as he choked Chris a little more, feeling his pulse quicken under his fingers. ‘You like this.’ Albert realised, and wasn’t that interesting, it certainly cast some of their previous fights in a new light.

‘Yeah, I kinda do.’

He stroked Chris’ neck with his thumb, briefly considering the possibilities. Chris distracted him by moving, actually succeeding in making him sob in frustration when Chris stopped him from coming again. Albert tightened his grip in retaliation and Chris gasped, but the pressure didn’t deter him. At some point his hand dropped from Chris’ throat, unable to maintain enough concentration to risk continuing to choke him. It was the last coherent thought he was capable of, everything else drowned out in the sheer overwhelming pleasure of what Chris was doing to him. Over, and over, until hot tears ran down his face, and he shook under Chris, needing to come desperately.

‘I love you.’ Chris moaned into his ear, finally letting him come. Albert almost screamed, biting Chris’ shoulder until he tasted blood. ‘Fuck.’ Chris hissed, suddenly speeding up, thrusting into him so hard he threw his head back, crying out brokenly as Chris fucked into his overstimulated body. It seemed to last forever and he was whimpering when Chris stilled to rest on top of him but he wrapped his legs around Chris to keep him there.

Chris kissed him, smearing the blood on his mouth. ‘Sorry.’ He whispered, barely aware of what he was saying but he truly hadn’t meant to hurt Chris.

‘I’m ok.’ Chris nuzzled his cheek. ‘You ok?’ Albert wasn’t sure yet and he clung to Chris tighter, needing the contact to ground himself. ‘Al, look at me.’ It took him a moment, blinking back the tears that blurred his vision until he could see Chris’ worried face clearly. ‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah.’ He breathed, relaxing as he met Chris’ concerned gaze.

Chris stroked his hair, his cheek, and kissed him again. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough.’

His lip curled up in a sneer. ‘I’m not that fragile.’

‘I know. But I’m still sorry if I hurt you.’

Albert stared at Chris, accepting the apology with a nod. The overstimulation had hurt but being able to see Chris’ eyes had eased the worst of his fear, and he had enjoyed the rest enough that he didn’t want to dwell on the one bad part. He smirked abruptly as he noticed something. ‘You’re the one with the bruises.’ Albert traced Chris’ neck and shoulder, the finger and the teeth marks that openly proclaimed Chris as his.

‘Ah, shit.’ Chris shook his head ruefully.

‘I like them.’

‘Possessive bastard.’

‘As if you’re not.’ Albert narrowed his eyes.

Chris didn’t deny it, rolling his eyes as he untangled himself from Albert’s grip to sit back on his haunches. ‘Can you take a shower by yourself?’

Albert gave him what he hoped was a withering glare. ‘Yes.’

Chris grinned a bit, poking at his shoulder curiously. The wound didn’t seem too bad, even though blood was still oozing sluggishly from it. ‘First time I’ve ever made a guy come so hard he made me bleed.’

‘Are you complimenting me or yourself?’ Albert stretched carefully before trying to stand up.

‘Both, I guess.’ Chris grinned at him as he limped to the bathroom. ‘I’ll come help you.’

‘Ugh.’ Albert shut the door in his face. He stood under the shower with his eyes closed, bracing his hands against the wall for support, more tired than he had realised. Unsurprisingly, since he hadn’t locked the door, Chris followed him in, joining him in the shower.

‘Hey.’ Chris pulled him in to hug him, running a hand down his back to cup his ass, pausing as fingers slid against his rim. ‘Al? You still ok?’

‘Yes.’ He hissed, groaning softly as Chris slipped his fingers easily back inside him, his body still open and relaxed from being recently fucked.

‘Hold onto me.’ Chris murmured, pulling one of Albert’s legs up to his waist as he leaned back against the wall. The change in position let Chris’ fingers slide deeper and he ground his cock against Chris’ stomach, whining. Too exhausted to do much else he simply clung to Chris as the fingers in his ass coaxed him back to hardness. He slipped a hand down to touch his cock and fortunately Chris didn’t stop him this time.

‘Fuck you.’ Albert whispered after he came weakly, still clutching at Chris for support.

‘I love you.’ Chris told him. As if that made it better that Chris had fucked him into a complete mess. The words did matter though, knowing that Chris cared about him, that he wasn’t just a body to be fucked and thrown aside. He rested his head on Chris’ shoulder as he let him do the work of cleaning them both up. The warm water running down his back, and the motions of Chris’ hands across his skin lulled him into a doze.

‘Let’s get you to bed.’ Chris wrapped a towel around him, doing his best to dry him off before guiding him carefully out the door and back into the bedroom. Albert collapsed into bed, staying conscious for long enough to pull Chris down after him, curling up around the reassuring warmth of his lover and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

His first thought when he woke was that Chris wasn’t lying next to him anymore. Before he could give in to the rage and hurt, his rational side noticed that the bed was still warm, and he could smell coffee and something cooking. Chris hadn’t abandoned him, he was making good on his statement of domesticity. Albert stretched, pleased that he was completely recovered and got out of bed. The clothes he had been wearing the night before were neatly draped over a chair and he smiled, touched at Chris’ consideration. He rummaged in Chris’ dresser until he found something more casual to wear and headed out to the kitchen to find Chris.

‘Hey.’ Chris did a double take. ‘You’re wearing my clothes.’

‘They’re comfortable.’

He grinned, then hastily turned back to the stove as something sizzled. ‘I’m making pancakes, I don’t have much else here, we can go grocery shopping today.’

‘That’s fine.’ Albert replied, distracted by Chris’ actions.

‘There’s coffee.’ Chris nodded in that direction.

He poured himself some, thinking as he sat down and watched Chris. Chris had been serious about living with him, was making him breakfast, after making love to him. This was real. He gripped the coffee cup harder to stop his hands shaking, focussing on his breathing to steady himself. It was all so normal, and nothing he had ever desired to have, and he honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about it. The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted Chris, had given up his life’s work to be with him. And he realised that he might actually be truly happy with his decision. Not the temporary elation of a scientific discovery, or gaining an advantage over a rival, but a persistent sense of contentment, as if he belonged here with Chris.

‘You think too much.’ Chris kissed his forehead after setting a plate in front of him.

‘Someone has to.’ He retorted quickly, but his lips tugged up in a smile at Chris’ casual display of affection.

As Chris sat down across from him, his gaze lingered on the bruises on Chris’ neck, there was no way he would be able to conceal those. Chris caught him looking, swallowing his mouthful of food before speaking. ‘I’ll say a zombie got me.’

‘Amateur.’ Albert smiled lazily. ‘And you’re a terrible liar anyway.’

‘Was that a compliment?’ Chris widened his eyes in mock surprise.

‘No.’ Then he hesitated, thinking about all the things Chris told him that he needed to be true. ‘Maybe.’ He said grudgingly, getting up to refill his coffee.

‘I should have known you were evil as soon as I found out you drink your coffee black.’

Albert raised an eyebrow as he sat back down. ‘Is that the best you can offer, Chris? Childish insults?’

‘I already gave you my best.’ Chris leered at him suggestively.

The look went straight to his cock and he almost groaned, somewhat annoyed at how easily he succumbed to Chris. Since he was more aroused than irritated though, he favoured Chris with an equally suggestive smirk. ‘Hmm, I may require a repeat performance then. Just to confirm you really were giving me your all.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Chris rose quickly, grinning widely as he straddled Albert, kissing him hard. ‘Good thing I called in that we were taking the day off then.’


End file.
